Zei Onerisan.
Discord Name: Violet Isakawaii Name: Zei Onerisan Hero Name: He isn’t sure, but if he couldn’t think of a different one, was thinking “Dr. Feel Good” Gender: Male Age: 16 Year and Class: 1st Class B Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk: Tentacle Zei can turn the dark purple parts of his body into purple tentacles, as well as summon tentacles around him within about 10 feet of himself but can't maintain more than 2. These tentacles can extend to about 10 feet in length, and can grab things or throw them. He doesn't feel pain in the purple areas of his body and severed limbs at the purple parts will slowly grow back after a period of a few days. "His arms and legs turn from his pale color to a dark purple, transitioning starting at his elbows and knees, towards his hands and feet." Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: He can only maintain a limited number of summoned tentacles and has found going above 2 causes severe mental stress as well as making it so he can’t control them, so he tries to keep to 2. The purple areas of his body and the tentacles themselves are easily burned and damaged by fire-like abilities. The lack of pain has proven to be a blessing an a curse, and has lead to him moving on injuries he was are unaware of. He also has weaker nerve endings in the purple areas making feeling thinge difficult.His quirk has been quite effective in water as well, but while this quirk is good in water, it doesn’t offer any water breathing or extended breath holding in the water. Faction: UA Student Personality: Zei is a creepy individual, often ending sentences … midway through, and restarting them after strange pauses. He often says rather morbid things, and is the first to admit when something is going wrong, but does so nonchalantly, rarely changing inflection in his voice from his neutral, bored voice. He is often found staring at someone with cold eyes, without really any purpose to the stare. Despite this, he isn’t a bad person, but more off putting than anything. Appearance: Zei is a 6’5”, 145, boy, who is as oddly tall as he is bony. His sunken in features of his face, his grey eyes, pale white skin, and black spiky hair all give him the appearance of what you would assume a zombie looks like. His arms and legs turn from his pale color to a dark purple, transitioning starting at his elbows and knees, towards his hands and feet. He often wears thin, white gloves to cover his hands during class. Despite his thinness, he has a toned build due to his time spent swimming. In his hero costume Zei wears a purple and black swimmer legsuit and occasionally swimmer shoes. He also wears goggles and requested a special respirator around his neck to hopefully allow him to breathe underwater for a short amount of time. Notable family: Zei’s father was a Pro-Hero, but his father was killed in action a year ago. Zei didn’t really react though, as he barely knew him.